Kerosene
by AMessofPickles
Summary: As things heat up between Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, things start to get confusing very quickly. One-shot.


Your eyes never left me. Even as I navigated my way through the colony of people. I could feel your eyes digging into my spine, tracing their way across my lithe outline; across my curly auburn locks, and starch white shirt. I half entertained the thought of you coming over to talk to me. But that would be asking for far too much.

Instead you kept your distance while I felt like I was breaking with every glance you shot my way. My hands started shaking when I caught your gaze, unable to stand it any longer. Bad move.

Your dark gray eyes held mine for far too long, snagging with my blue eyes like a kite caught in a rainstorm. I swear I could feel the lightning hurtling straight down in between my lungs, causing my breath to rattle and sway. You were always catching me off guard.

You were carefully sipping your butterbeer, completely indifferent to the way my body was reacting. It reminded me of _that_ night.

That night was the reason we were acting the way we were.

I didn't know what to think, how to act, how to _do _anything ever since our little encounter.

That night we were carefully prowling the long empty corridors of Hogwarts. The sound of our squeaky shoes and breaths surrounded us. I had never been one to notice the intimacy of prefect patrols before. But that night things had changed.

I was hyper-aware of your arm brushing against my shoulder, the way your chest expanded with each breath you took. Your eyes were a silver molten color that warmed my insides like a hot bottle of butterbeer.

It wasn't the most romantic atmosphere. I mean the castle was so silent that every scuffle sounded like a banshee's shriek and the suits of armor loomed darkly in their shadowy corners. But it was quiet and intimate. For a second I had believed that we were the only ones there.

Thinking back on it, I don't know how I had not seen it coming.

Our casual touches started to linger, and we caught each other's stare more times than was normal.

But you had always been the quiet sort. In class you were studious and reserved and in the Great Hall you were a silent observer. The only time I had really seen your personality was whenever you were with my cousin, Albus Potter.

Somehow he brought out a different side of you. The blatantly _Slytherin_ side of you.

With him you were in a perpetual state of laughter, your smiles tilting towards a smirk, and you were always _always _teasing me.

But when nightfall came that side of you was robbed and we became something like strangers meeting each other for the first time. At first we had been painfully shy of each other. We skirted around each other like meek deer - nothing like the lion and snake of our houses. Conversations between us were brief and awkward; your eyes met the floor more times than my eyes.

Slowly, we became more comfortable. We stopped hiding beneath our cloaks and got to know each other.

I learned that you loved treacle tart, loved playing Quidditch with Albus, and your favorite subject was Astronomy. You, in turn, learned that my favorite place in the world was the Burrow, I loved pumpkin pie, and how I cared deeply for my family.

Things were fine between us. Preferable even. In those wee hours of the night we had become companions.

Until of course _that_ fateful evening.

Perhaps it was our building affection, maybe it was because of the intimate atmosphere.

But the next thing I know, I was pressed against the wall as you snogged me quite thoroughly.

It was heated and passionate and I had never felt the wave of fire that built deep in belly. You enveloped me with your presence and heat and I couldn't get enough of you. My hands fisted and clutched desperately at your soft blonde hair.

Your hands were slick with kerosene, your tongue a match that set fire to my body whenever you kissed me. The flames traveled quickly leaving singe marks on my throat and clavicle. I was a walking inferno, a forest fire, an erupting volcano, and a cyclone of heat. _Babe_ I wanted to say _you're burning me from the inside out_. I was all oil and gasoline. I felt like a phoenix rising rising rising from the ashes of my desire.

Your fingertips grazed the length of my body, pressing into the arch of my back. I broke our kiss from lack of oxygen and let out a strangled breath when you started to press hot kisses into the juncture of neck and shoulder. Your lips dragged down the expanse of my neck, causing me to moan out in delight.

And slowly, just as I began to think about unsnapping the buttons on your shirt, your mouth left my throat and your forehead leaned against mine. Your breathing was erratic and heavy and I started to feel the beginnings of white hot shame licking the inside of my abdomen.

Here we were, doing the same exact thing we were supposed to be patrolling.

Reluctantly, I pressed my palms against your chest, pushing you away from me. All to suddenly I felt cold with out you and I shivered.

"W-We shouldn't be doing that right now," I said, stuttering over my words and I struggled to piece myself back together after your ministrations.

Your eyes, still half lidded, regarded me with a sort of quiet annoyance before you gave me a sharp, gruff nod in agreement. Then you turned around swiftly, and left, stalking down the hallway.

My mouth had dropped open at your audacity.

What was I? Just some quick snog in between patrols? Godric, no!

I became furious.

Soon the teasing lilt in your voice became acerbic. I bit back twice as hard for every insult you threw my way.

And now here we were, on opposite sides of the room. We didn't care much for the surrounding party, we were only focused on each other.

Negativity plagued my mind as I tried to imagine a future with you. We were most definitely _not_ suited for one another.

Who had even heard of such a bizarre pairing anyway? A Weasley and a Malfoy? There was definitely no such thing. It was unheard of and completely irrational.

But my body still warmed at the memory of that kiss and I couldn't help but smother a smile as I thought of your body pressed against mine.

Your eyebrows quirked in surprise when they saw my half-smile. I wanted so badly to bridge the gap between our bodies. I wanted to saunter up to you and have you wrap your free arm around my waist just so everyone would know that we belonged to each other.

More importantly, I wanted your eyes all over me.

But you only wanted a quick shag, which was something I could not willingly return.

Before I knew it, my half-smile was morphing into a harsh scowl, and I saw your gaze darken.

Like I said, we were _not_ suited for one another.

* * *

_A/N: Hello my lovely pickle monsters! I hope you enjoyed this quick little one-shot. Can you tell I'm missing Scorose loads? I really really want to write a short story about them but I really don't have any plot ideas. If any of you are dying to see a certain plot with Scorose just message me! I'll be glad to do it, and I'll credit you for the idea :D  
_**  
Review Challenge: Tell me about your favorite Scorose story at the moment, last movie that you saw, and last person you talked to.**  
_  
__Thanks for all of your love and support!  
Pickles_


End file.
